


Assorted M/A Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles/ficlets as prompted by people on Tumblr - some porny, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted M/A Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets

**Arthur/Merlin, kink negotiation: D/s, breathplay - prompt from kylezy**

When Arthur begs him for it, out of his mind and writhing on Merlin’s fingers, it makes Merlin freeze, and he knows how he must look: shock and confusion which twist his features into something unexpected, something ugly.

"How did you know?" He asks, "I never told you."

Arthur smiles, that annoying smirk that he always gets when he thinks he’s won. “I’ve always known, Merlin, you’re not that bloody subtle. Now do it.”

"I’ll hurt you."

"You won’t." Arthur reaches out then, his hand so gentle on Merlin’s cheek and Merlin could never deny Arthur anything. He whispers the words, feels his magic curling around him as he shoves his fingers in deep.

Arthur’s head snaps back, his neck constricted, hips thrusting upwards and when he punches the pillow, Merlin hisses out the words that stop whatever it is inside him that’s doing this. 

Arthur’s so gorgeous like this: throat darkened with bruises and Merlin reaches out, touches him there. 

Later, when he’s deep inside him, he will do it again, his own fingers making marks all of their own.

 

**Arthur/Merlin, before a wedding - prompt by emjayelle**

"I don’t think I can do this," Merlin says, and slumps in the chair. "I’ve never felt so ill in all my life."

Gwaine laughs and slaps him on the back, “Would it help if I told you about the hundreds of papparazzi outside waiting to take your picture?”

Merlin groans. “God. Why did I ever agree to this?”

There’s a knock on the door and when it opens, Merlin can see him in the reflection: shining and blond and beautiful and as annoyingly fucking perfect as the day they met.

"Oh right. That’s why." He sighs and stands up, legs shaking uncontrollably. "Let’s just get this over and done with so I can commence getting horribly drunk, shall we?"

"So fucking romantic," Arthur says, as he pulls Merlin in for an all too brief, searing kiss.

 

**Arthur/Merlin, accidental bloodplay in public - prompt by amarantines**

It’s only a nick really, and completely accidental. But when Arthur’s swordtip connects with his skin, Merlin hisses and jumps back.

"Let me see," Arthur says, his face clouded with guilt. He lifts Merlin’s palm to his mouth.

Merlin’s eyes widen and he whispers, “Arthur, you can’t. Everyone’s watching and—.”

Arthur just shrugs and says, “Saliva helps the healing process, Merlin, everyone knows that.” 

Arthur’s mouth is warm and gentle and the edge of pain as he kisses the wound is exquisite, like pressing on a fresh bruise. 

 

**Arthur/Merlin, crossdressing - prompt by johanen**

Merlin hates Gwaine so very much. The dress itches in all the wrong places, and it’s tight, so tight across his chest. It makes scrubbing Arthur’s floors almost impossible, but he’d lost the bet and instead of Gwaine sparring in nothing but a pair of socks, it ended up like this: Merlin, in one of Guinevere’s castoffs, doing his daily chores.

What he hadn’t intended on, was Arthur’s reaction. Merlin hadn’t noticed when Arthur had come in, so intent on his task and distracted by the pull of the bodice against his chest. He hisses when Arthur presses up behind him, one hand around his waist and the other pulling his skirts up to his knees.

“You look uncomfortable,” Arthur says, his breath floating warm over Merlin’s ear.

“Well, yes, I don’t think it’s really my size.”

“Not nearly as uncomfortable as you should, though.” Arthur edges his hand up, squeezing his thigh. “Want to bend you over the bed and fuck you in it. See if you’re wet underneath it, like a girl.”

“Yes,” Merlin groans as Arthur’s hand wraps itself around his cock.

“Harlot,” Arthur says as he starts to stroke, “you’d probably love it if I did this to you in front of them all, wouldn’t you? Let them all spend on you, on your pretty dress, on your pretty mouth?”

Arthur has a mouth like a commoner but his hands are as royal as the rest of him and Merlin comes with filthy words in his ear and smooth, long, elegant fingers that take him to the edge every time.

 

**Merlin and Gwaine trying to keep a straight face while something 'terribly important' is happening with Arthur. - prompt by whymustichoose**

It’s not that the two of them are stoned that Arthur has a problem with, he isn’t exactly averse to it himself. But Merlin and Gwaine are more than just a little bit buzzed, they’re falling off furniture, cackling and generally-making-complete-tits-of-themselves-wasted.

“Could you have picked a better time to do this?” Arthur asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin rubs his face against Arthur’s shoulder like a big, annoying, cat on heat. “We can just go.”

“No,” Arthur says, “just go and help yourself to the buffet, for god’s sake and try and keep Gwaine away from my father.

Uther clears his throat and begins, “I’m so happy you’ve all joined us for this wonderful occasion. This celebration of my son and his coming of age. Arthur has, at his young age, excelled at so many things. He is the captain of the Cambridge first fifteen rugby team, has already received offers to many of the top financial institutions in this country when he graduates—”

“Not to mention a Grade A cocksucker,” Gwaine says, in a stage whisper that is loud enough for everyone to hear, “isn’t that right, Merlin?”

Arthur sprains his wrist when he punches Gwaine in the face. It’s worth it.


End file.
